A scanning-printing integrated apparatus generally comprises two main parts: one is a scanning device and the other is a printing device. Depending on the structure, the scanning-printing integrated apparatus is generally classified into two types, wherein in a scanning-printing integrated apparatus of the first type, a scanning channel is not directly communicated with a printing channel, and a typical example is a copier; in a scanning-printing integrated apparatus of the second type, the scanning channel is communicated with the printing channel, and a typical example is an invalidated ticket treatment apparatus.
By taking a copier as an example, working process of the first type of scanning-printing integrated apparatus will be explained hereafter. During the operation of the copier, an original document is firstly input to a scanning channel to obtain original document information through a scanning device; then a printing medium is input to a printing channel to print the obtained original document information on the printing medium through a printing device.
By taking an invalidated ticket treatment apparatus as an example, working process of the second type of scanning-printing integrated apparatus will be explained hereafter. The invalidated ticket treatment apparatus is typically used in lottery ticket field, and can also be used in the other fields such as a traffic ticket, an entrance ticket, and even a currency, a valuable security and the like. During the operation of the invalidated ticket treatment apparatus for lottery ticket, a lottery ticket is firstly input to a scanning channel to obtain lottery ticket information through a scanning device, then the lottery ticket is controlled to enter a printing channel from the scanning channel, and lastly an invalid mark is printed on the lottery ticket by a printing device.
However, the above invalidated ticket treatment apparatus for lottery only has a function of scanning the lottery ticket and a function of printing a mark on the scanned lottery ticket, but does not have a function of printing lottery tickets. Therefore, at each lottery ticket selling station, both a dedicated printer and an invalidated ticket treatment apparatus are required wherein the dedicated printer is to print the lottery ticket purchased by a client, and the invalidated ticket treatment apparatus is to exchange the lottery ticket and print an invalid mark on the lottery ticket.
As seen from the above-mentioned working process of the invalidated ticket treatment apparatus, the scanning-printing integrated apparatus of the second type only has a function of scanning and a function of printing a mark on the scanned medium, but does not have a function of printing, therefore there is a need for a printing device additionally provided, so that the scanning-printing integrated apparatus of the second type is inconvenient to be used and the use cost is increased.